Just A Click Of A Button
by Mrs.NicoleMarieHoran
Summary: A One Direction fanfic. Just twitter started this whole thing between Niall & I. Who would of believed that? :
1. Chapter 1

My phone buzzed annoyingly.

"What the hell, why am I getting a text at 3 in the morning." I whispered groggily.

I looked down at my phone and saw it was twitter. Opening the message I saw it was a tweet from Niall.

"Doing a twitcam in a few mins." He had said.

I screamed loudly, then clamping a hand over my mouth, rembering Courtney was asleep.

Jumping up as quitely as I could I grabbed my laptop turning it on and logging into twitter.

Just at the second I had logged on he posted the link. I clicked on it waiting impatiently for the page to load.

Finally after forever (actually just 15 seconds) the page loaded. Clicking on the button to start chatting. After I was able to start chatting I immediately typed 'Hi Nialler! 3'

I never get my hopes up too high, knowing that the chances of him actually seeing it is like one in a million.

"Oh my gawdddd he looks adorable!" I thought, already starting to fangirl.

'Hey, you should say I love you to Nicole' I tweeted. Listening carefully, he never said anything. I kept waiting the 30 seconds to say something.

After saying it about 10 times I quit and just decided to watch.

He isn't that interesting when it comes to twitcams, but I don' care. He's still my perfect Nialler!

Watching I got jealous as he said hi to people. Then out of nowhere I heard in his cute irish accent him say "hello nicole, I love you" Then he smiles afterwards.

"OMG!" I screamed loudly.

I don't care if he just said that because I asked. He still said it!

'Love you too Nialler' I tweeted after calming down from my outburst.

I watched the rest of his twitcam as he said hi to people and listened to music.

After a while at about 4:30 he decided to say goodbye, since he was really tired.

Before I logged off I decided to tweet him goodnight. Clicking onto his twitter. First checking it was actually him and not a fake.

"Goodnight Nialler, I love you 3 Thanks for saying you love me too(;" I tweeted to him before logging off.

I put my laptop on my desk quierly and crawled back into bed.

"I'm actually kind of surprised Courtney hasn't woken up yet. I've been loud as hell. Meh, whatever" I said to myself.

I layed down trying to fall asleep, knowing this will take forever. I'm still happy about the Niall thing.

Finally after about an hour I slowly drifted off to sleep. My phone vibrated then. I thought, eh whatever. Probably not that important.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

I woke up to the annoying sound of a vacuum. God why does my dad always clean when I'm sleeping.

I'm too lazy to get out of bed. I grabbed my phone and took it off the charger. I checked the time 11.

Eh, I guess my dad was good for waking me. I don't feel like sleeping all day suprisingly. I slowly got out of bed and went into the living room saying hi to my dad.

Cleaning still. Gah! He should just become a butler. All he does is clean and cook. Well when hes home.

Going into the kitchen I noticed he had made breakfeast.

Checking the microwave to find a plate of eggs and bacon covered.

"Ew, eggs" I said to myself.

Taking the bacon off the plate, I slowly ate it.

"This is full of tons of grease and fat" I thought to myself.

I walked back into the living room to see my dad sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for breakfeast daddy, I left you the eggs." I said to him as I sat down on the opposite couch.

"Welcome," He said watching the T.v.

I glanced at at what he was watching. Sports, at least something interesting.

I watched it for a couple of minutes then got up and went into my room.

I looked into my closet to find something simple to wear for the day.

I ended up just deciding on just sweatpants and a tank top. I'm probably not going anywhere today, so it doesn't matter what I wear.

Walking into the bathroom I locked the door and got in the shower, washing my hair and body quickly.

I finally got out and got dressed.

I might as well straighten my hair, I guess. I let my dry my as I waited for the straightener to heat up.

Quickly I straightened it and just put it up in a bun. Doesn't matter what I look like right now.

Checking the texts on my phone, finally after 7 hours. A couple of messages from twitter and one from Elise.

I didnt even bother checking the twitter once since I was going on in a minute.

I read the one from Elise, replying back.

She's my directioner friend. We are absolutely in love with One Direction. We've literally had 10 hour conversatins just about them. I'm th future , shes going to be the future .

I picked up my computer and turned it on. I went on facebook and looked at random stuff.

Automatically I got way bored. I exited out of Facebook and went onto twitter. Where at least there is something a little bit interesting.

Logging on I immediately noticed I had a DM. I checked if my followers had gone up and I noticed immediately I went from 97 to 3.5k. "What the hell, why is everybody following me now?" I said out loud.

I went and checked my Message. I had 20? All from girls and a few guys. 'Omg you are so lucky!' Is what they basically all said.

Why? I thought to myself I looked through all my followers and followed all I could before tweet limit.

The last name on the list caused my heart to stop. NiallOfficial.

Niall Horan's twitter!

I clicked on it as fast as I could. Looking at his profile I saw it was his verified twitter.

I jumped up and screamed the loudest I ever have. I looked down at his recent tweets. He had tweeted me back. "Thank you, goodnight to you too beautiful(:"

"OH MY GOD" I screamed as loud as possible.

I heard footsteps running to my room quickly.

"What happened, are you ok!" My dad said worrided.

"I think I'm ok. Niall Horan followed me and he called me beautiful!" I said still shocked.

"Oh god Nicole, your obsessed with them boys."

"Nope it isn't an obsession, it's a dedication. Only directioners understand." I replied smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

"I'm so freaking bored!" I mumbled to myself.

I had been on twitter for the past two hours and nothing exciting has happened. Except for like a billion tweets about me.

I was still extremely excited that Niall had followed me AND called me beautiful. Though now I do believe it happened.

It's not like that is such a big deal. He pressed a simple button and typed a few words. Not that much effort or anything.

I wrote a few mindless tweets and retweeted some things.

Before logging off so I could take my dog out I tweeted one last thing.

_"I still can't believe Niall followed me and called me beautiful!(:"_

I shut the computer down and walked out of my room, calling my dog.

After callling her about 5 times she finally came.

"She's really deaf" I thought to myself.

I quickly walked my dog, not wanting to be outside long.

After being outside in the scorching heat for 5 mins, she was done.

I walked back into the house and let her off her leash.

Automatically she ran in full speed to get water.

Laughing at her, I walked back into my room.

This is going to be a really boring day. I checked the time it's still only 4. Well then more twitter and facebook. Yay!

Grabbing my computer I logged onto twitter and facebook. Playing One Direction in the background of course.

I checked stuff on Facebook first. Might as well see what people I actually know are doing.

Looking through most things I realized easily that I despise most people in my facebook. -.-

Most of the people in my school are either sluts, people trying to be cool and of course just all out bitches.

There are some good people I guess. Like Elise, she's automatically awesome since she likes One Direction.

I logged out of Facebook and went onto Twitter.

I had gained more followers again. From 3.5k all the way up to 7k.

Wow, this is gaining me a lot of followers.

I had 48 retweets of my last tweet. I feel twitter famous now. This is why I love directioners. If one person gets a follow, reply or retweet from the boys they support that person.

Sure there is always that one person who decides to hate on the person. But, that is just a directionator, nobody should care about them.

I looked through everybody who retweeted it and followed everybody who I wasn't already following. Halfway through the list there was somebody who I was already following, NiallOfficial.

Ok now I'm not finding this not that much of a shocker anymore.

Seeing that he is actually acknowledging me is a shocker though.

Eh, maybe I should try messaging him. I doubt he will ever respond at all, let alone ever open it. But my luck has been good lately.

I opened up the DM thing and clicked New Message.

"Let's give this a shot," I mumbled to myself.

Typing in his name for the recipient, I stared at the blank message. The I started typing.

_"I doubt you'll ever read this I just want to tell you that you and the rest of the boys are like literally my life. You guys are my inspiration and I love you guys. I still cannot believe my luck today. I never even dreamed that it would ever happen that you would follow me. Let alone acknowledge me and call me beautiful. I hope one day I will meet you guys. But, Thank you I love all of you."_

I read it over to make sure it was good enough, then sent it.

I waited a few minutes and checked when he was last on. About 30 minutes ago.

I doubt he is even on anymore, I think they have to get ready for their next concert soon.

I might as well get off the computer and do something.

Just as I went to log out it said I had a DM.

Eh, probably another person syaing I'm lucky. Well, that's what I thought...

I opened it and it was a message from Niall.

"Oh my god," I mumbled to my self, smiling from ear to ear.

I opened it quickly impatiently waiting for my computer to load.

I opened it to see had actually written kind of a long note.

_"Your welcome, love. I would of been lying if I had never called you beautiful. Thank you for being a fan. Are you coming to a concert on our tour?"_

"Awww," I said, immediately replying.

_"Aww, your welcome. I don't think I could ever not be a fan. All of you are the definition of perfection. No, I didn't get any tickets. When I finally had enough money to buy tickets all of your Florida shows were sold out." _

.having. . .Horan.

How am I keeping my cool right now and not freaking out? I have no idea whatsoever.

He replied back quickly.

_"Oh, we still have some tickets left. We have given some out. If you want we can give you tickets and backstage passes for you and a friend :)"_

I stared at the words comprehending them, but not believing them.

_"Wait, what? Your joking right. I'd love them, but how much?"_

He replied back really quickly.

_"It would be free, we are giving them out for free."_

_"Um, sure I'd love them. But, are you sure? I can pay for them."_

_"No, it would be fair. For being a fan you deserve. We have always wished we could just have a free tour so that all fans could come."_

_"Ok then. Thank you sososososo much!"_

_"Your welcome love. We can just put yours and your friends names on the list and they will give you the backstage passes."_

_"Ok thank you(:"_

How am I so lucky today? What the hell?

"Ahhhh!" I screamed louder than I ever had in my life.

Then texting Elise and telling her the news.


End file.
